guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hhhippo/BuildArchive/R/any Prepared Needle
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Testing is encouraged but not required. Favored: #übercool --[[User:Sigm@|'S'''igmA]] 19px|||My Talk 08:15, 10 February 2007 (CST) #I like. — 19px Azaya 17:14, 13 February 2007 (CST) #It works. Thanks for an IAS. --SBR 17:39, 13 February 2007 (CST) #:You got it. RtW was a very smart addition, thanks for the suggestion. Alesain 18:29, 13 February 2007 (CST) #Me Loves. --Babboelvis 12:02, 14 February 2007 (CST) #Agree. Very good build for PvE, nice alternative to Barrage Ranger. - (Abedeus) 14:43, 3 April 2007 (CDT) '''Unfavored:' #Unfocused. Just a mix of that Prepared Shot ganker and the Melandru's Arrows spiker. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 12:10, 14 March 2007 (CDT) Discussion IAS please. --SBR 23:33, 4 February 2007 (CST) I would drop Wilderness Survival entirely and stick with Expertise and Marksmanship - Read the Wind ignores armor and allows you to better focus your attribute points. It is also generally better in PvE, because of the high AL of late-game foes. Attributes and Skills Rebirth is always nice on the Ranger. Marauder's Shot > Keen Arrow if you aren't A/R or using some other skill to increase critical hit rate; Throw Dirt got buffed and has a lower recharge, so it is a viable defense against melee. You have high enough elemental defense; let the monks heal you, which shouldn't happen much since you should be far in the backline. Read the Wind allows you to use a max-range bow like a Flatbow, as well, further placing you in safety. Take Antidote Signet for removing Blind. You could also go R/W and take Frenzy - you're in the backline so you probably won't get hit, there's a free and easy IAS. In that case, I'd drop Needling Shot entirely since the IAS will get you more damage than Needling. (I think) You'd also swap for Rez sig. Entropy 23:37, 4 February 2007 (CST) Replacing KA with RtW is a good idea and have been thinking about it a lot lately. Not sure this build needs an IAS, or if it will really earn its weight. I seem to use skills continuously, not to mention when you go into Needle mode, speed is limited by the recharge or Needle Shot, but I'll give it a closer look. I use Keen Arrow, because I use a Paragon Support and it meshes really well when GFTE is up. I'll sub in Marauder's and see how that fits. I too often bring Rebirth, but I designed this build to be useable when capping or for general use without a secondary. I'm not entirely sold yet on dropping WS. I like having an evasion for projectiles, and the speed boost has come in handy often enough to keep in; same with self heal. Alesain 00:21, 5 February 2007 (EST) :Ah, well with the GFtE Paragon, Keen Arrow > Marauder's. On its own though (as I assumed this was meant to be used) Marauder's is more consistent. Btw you can always sidestep to avoid projectiles :) Entropy 00:24, 5 February 2007 (CST) ::Testing in-game right now, and even with GFTE, I think Marauder's is still a good choice. The Critical effect on Marauder's is still decent enough that I may not miss Keen Arrow. :) I really didn't want any skills >5, but I don't think one will hurt! Also RtW, at 5 looks to be replacing Kindle methinks. Alesain 00:38, 5 February 2007 (EST) Changed: Kindle Arrows -> RtW; Keen Arrow -> Marauder's Shot. Alesain 01:08, 5 February 2007 (EST) I'm still not sure about the Marauder's Shot. As good a all around skill it is, I really abhor having my skill bar blanked out. I'll probably still run Keen Arrow, but leave Marauder's as the build standard (since in general it is better). Alesain 09:00, 5 February 2007 (EST) First Rendition Just wanted to put these here for posterity's sake. Alesain 11:33, 7 February 2007 (CST) Testing Possible Variant Attributes and Skills Currently testing: The shouts are a bit more energy hungry than I'd like, but with the ability to regain 10 energy via Prepared Shot it may not be much of an issue. Sorry, can you tell I like Keen Arrow? The idea is to use FTW+GTFE+KA+Prepared to spike them and set up a Needling Shot finish. Alesain 11:45, 7 February 2007 (CST) Quick Shot Why not just use quick shot, with high expertise? I'm sure theres a reason, but can you point it out to me? Thanks. --Frvwfr2 14:54, 25 March 2007 (CDT)